A vehicle is an apparatus that moves into a specific direction as a driver operates. A common example of a vehicle is a car.
A vehicle air conditioning system allows a driver or a passenger to choose between an outside air circulation mode and an inside air circulation mode. In the outside air circulation mode, the vehicle air conditioning system may bring outside air into a cabin of the vehicle. In the inside air circulation mode, the vehicle air conditioning system may recirculate air that is already in the cabin of the vehicle.